James Norrington
James Norrington (* 1697) in England, verstorben 1729siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik) war britischer Offizier, zunächst im Dienste der Royal Navy, später dann Admiral der East India Trading Company. Er spielt in den ersten drei Teilen der Fluch-der-Karibik-Saga mit und gehörte jeweils zu den Hauptrollen. Fluch der Karibik Norrington]] Als Lieutenant segelt Norrington 1719 auf der HMS Dauntless, die den neuen Gouverneur von Jamaica, Weatherby Swann, und dessen Tochter Elizabeth nach Port Royal bringt. Auf der Überfahrt sichtet Elizabeth einen schiffbrüchigen Jungen im Meer treiben. Norrington lässt das Schiff stoppen und den Jungen an Bord hieven. Er stellt fest, dass der Junge noch lebt und lässt ihn, nachdem Elizabeth von ihm erfahren konnte, dass sein Name Will Turner ist, unter Deck bringen. Acht Jahre später ist Norrington dienstältester Captain des Karibik-Geschwaders der Royal Navy und erhält die Beförderung zum Commodore durch den Gouverneur. Swann hat zu diesem Zweck bei Schmiedemeister John Brown einen Degen bestellt, den Browns Geselle Will Turner abliefert. Auf unbekannten Wegen erfährt Norrington, dass der eigentliche Hersteller des meisterhaften Degens, der ihm von da an gute Dienste leistet, Will ist. Anlässlich der Beförderung wirbt er um Elizabeth, die während seines Antrags auf der Glockenplattform von Fort Charles einen Schwächeanfall erleidet und ins Wasser stürzt. Besorgt eilt der frischgebackene Commodore in den Hafen, um die Frau, die er umwirbt, zu retten. Er kommt mit seinen Soldaten zwar zur Rettung zu spät, erkennt in ihrem Retter aber den berüchtigten Piraten Jack Sparrow, der ihm aber trickreich entwischen kann. Norrington lässt ganz Port Royal von seinen Männern durchsuchen und findet den gesuchten Piraten zum Mitnehmen fertig bewusstlos geschlagen in Browns Schmiede. Der Commodore dankt dem Schmiedemeister ohne zu ahnen, dass auch dieses Mal die Hauptarbeit dessen Geselle erledigt hat. Den Überfall der Piraten der Black Pearl in der folgenden Nacht können Norrington und seine Männer ebenso wenig verhindern wie die Entführung Elizabeths. Zu seinem Verdruss muss Norrington am folgenden Morgen nach dem Überfall der Piraten der Black Pearl obendrein erfahren, dass Will Turner ebenfalls an Miss Swann interessiert ist. Als er auf Turners Vorschlag nicht eingeht, mit Sparrow ein Geschäft zu machen, der etwas über den Verbleib der Black Pearl wissen könnte, befreit Will den Piraten und kapert mit ihm die ''HMS Interceptor''. Die HMS Interceptor gilt als das schnellste Schiff in der Karibik; auf jeden Fall verfügen weder die Royal Navy noch die East India Trading Company über ein schnelleres Schiff. Als Brigg mit zwei Kanonendecks eignet sich die Interceptor hervorragend für die Jagd auf Piraten, kann es allerdings mit der ''Black Pearl'' nicht aufnehmen. Nachdem Captain Jack Sparrow ihm die Interceptor gestohlen hat, verfolgt Commodore Norrington sie mit der HMS Dauntless als Flaggschiff, einem britischen Linienschiff mit 100 Kanonen an Bord. Als er Elizabeths Feuersignal sieht, rettet er sie und Captain Jack Sparrow von einer einsamen Insel, auf der sie Captain Barbossa ausgesetzt hat. Elizabeth fleht ihn an, Will Turner von der Black Pearl zu retten und bietet ihm dafür die Hochzeit mit ihr an. Norrington schlägt ein, und sie machen sich auf zur Isla de Muerta. Dort geht Sparrow an Land, während Norrington draußen wartet. Doch die verfluchten Piraten kommen unter Wasser zur Dauntless und Norrington wird erst spät darüber informiert. Auf dem Schiff kämpfen bereits die Skelette mit den Marinesoldaten. Will gelingt es, den Fluch aufzuheben, und die verängstigten Piraten geben auf. Auch Jack Sparrow wird so gefangen. Doch Will und Elizabeth erreichen seine Freilassung. Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 thumb|left|140px|Norrington als verwahrloster Trinker Da Jack Sparrow aus Port Royal entkommen konnte, ist Norrington besessen davon ihn wieder festzunehmen. Er jagt dem Piraten nach und begeht dabei einen großen Fehler. Er segelt durch einen Hurrican, wobei sein Schiff zerstört wird. Infolge dieser Tat nimmt Norrington bei der Marine seinen Abschied und endet als Trinker in Tortuga. Dort heuert er in Sparrows Crew an. Die Piraten, denen sich auch Elizabeth Swann angeschlossen hat, um Will zu finden, segeln auf der Suche nach der Truhe des Toten Mannes zur Isla Cruces. Die Truhe wird geborgen, doch es entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen Will, Sparrow und Norrington, der sich erhofft, seine Ehre wiederherstellen zu können, wenn er Lord Cutler Beckett diese liefert. Im Verlauf des Kampfes, an dem sich gegen Ende auch die Crew der ''Flying Dutchman'' beteiligt, kann James Norrington mit Davy Jones' Herz fliehen. Der zweite Film endet mit einer Szene, in der er Cutler Beckett einen Sack vorlegt, in dem sich Jones' pochendes Herz befindet. Am Ende der Welt Nachdem er Beckett Davy Jones' Herz gebracht hat, stellt dieser Norringtons Ehre wieder her und gibt ihm eine Anstellung bei der East India Trading Company, wo er ab sofort der Admiral der gesamten Flotte ist. Anfangs bedeutet das lediglich, dass er weiterhin Jagd auf Piraten macht, doch da Jones, der sich mittlerweile auch unter Becketts Befehl befindet, immer schwerer zu kontrollieren ist, beschließts Beckett, diesem mehr Druck aufzuerlegen. Deshalb lässt er die Truhe mit Jones' Herz auf die ''Flying Dutchman'' briingen und lässteine kleine Truppe Soldaten unter dem Befehl von Admiral Norrington auf dem Schiff zurück, um sicherzustellen, dass Jones den Befehlen Becketts Folge leistet. Sao Feng liefert Beckett Jack Sparrow aus und will im Gegenzug Besitzer der ''Black Pearl'' werden. Allerdings wird er von Beckett hintergangen und ist nun selbst ein Gefangener der East India Traiding Company. Durch ein Bündnis mit den Piraten auf der Pearl gelingt es ihm, auf seinem Schiff zu fliehen, auf dem sich nun auch Elizabeth Swann befindet. Die Flying Dutchman wird angewiesen, sie zu verfolgen und es gelingt der gemischten Besatzung aus Company-Soldaten und den Piraten unter Jones, das Schiff zu entern und Sao Feng zu töten. Mit seinem letztem Atemzug ernennt er Elizabeth zum neuen Kapitän und Piratenfürsten des Südchinesischen Meeres. Norrington, der noch immer in Elizabeth verliebt ist, bietet ihr an, seine Kabine mit ihr zu teilen und ist entsetzt, dass sie es als Kapitän vorzieht, mit ihrer Crew eingesperrt zu werden. Elizabeth macht ihm heftige Vorwürfe, auf der falschen Seite zu stehen und an dem Tod ihres Vaters beteiligt gewesen zu sein. Durch Schuldgefühle geplagt entschließt sich Norrington, Elizabeth zu befreien. Er verhilft ihr und ihrer Crew zur Flucht und warnt sie, dass Beckett einen Informanten unter den Piraten hat. Elizabeth glaubt James und bittet ihn mit ihr zu kommen, bevor James Antworten kann wird James von "Stiefelriemen-Bill" Turner überrascht als er versucht, die Flucht von Elizabeth zu decken. James sagt zu Elizabeth, dass ihre Schicksale verflochten aber niemals eins gewesen seien. Er gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss und sagt, dass sie gehen soll. Bill Turner kommt an Deck, und Norrington sagt, dass er zurück auf seinen Posten solle, aber er widersetzt sich Norrington. Elizabeth will James zu Hilfe kommen, aber er will sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Deshalb schießt er das Seil von der Empress zur Dutchman durch. Als Norrington nicht hinsieht, stößt Bill Turner eine Harpune durch seinen Bauch. Elizabeth sieht Norrington sterben und schreit. Als er im Sterben liegt, versucht Davy Jones ihn für seine Crew anzuheuern. Die Frage: "James Norrington, fürchtet Ihr den Tod?", beantwortet er mit dem Versuch, Jones zu erstechen, was Jones als "Nein" auffasst. thumb|290px|Der Tod von James Norrington Aussehen Er hat schulterlange braune Haare und grüne Augen. Im ersten Teil sieht man ihn zuerst als Lieutenant der Royal Navy mit einer blau-goldenen Uniform und einer schwarzen Perücke mit einer Locke. Danach als Commodore hat er ein blau-weiße Uniform und eine weiße Perücke mit einer Locke. Bei festlichen Anlässen wie seiner Beförderung trägt er die Galauniform, die deutlich mehr goldene Tressen aufweist sowie einen malteserkreuzförmigen Orden an einem dunkelroten Band um den Hals. Im zweiten Teil trägt er seine alte, inzwischen stark verwahrloste und verdreckte Commodore-Uniform mit einem ebenso verdreckten Schulterbandelier, und am Anfang auch noch die zur Uniform gehörende, sich in einem ähnlich schlechten Zustand befindende Perücke sowie den ramponierten Dreispitz. Im dritten Teil trägt er eine stark verzierte, blau-gelbe Admirals-Uniform der East India Trading Company und eine weiße Perücke mit zwei Locken. Persönlichkeit Am Anfang des ersten Teils scheint er steif und ernst, im Laufe des Films ändert sich dies jedoch, und am Ende sieht man, dass er ein netter Mann ist der für Gerechtigkeit kämpft. Im zweiten Teil sieht man ihn erstmals nicht souverän, sondern als betrunkenen und verwahrlosten Mann. Er ist nicht mehr der souveräne Gegenspieler von Jack, sondern ist in der Crew von Jack. Am Ende erscheint er jedoch als Verräter ähnlich wie Elizabeth. Im dritten Teil sieht man ihm an, dass er einerseits erfreut ist, dass er wieder in der Marine ist und nicht nur Commodore, sondern Admiral ist, aber man sieht ihn nicht fröhlich, sondern bedrückt. da er eine Abneigung gegen Lord Beckett hat. Hinter den Kulissen *James Norrington wird im Abspann immer als "Norrington" bezeichnet und den Vornamen James hört man in Fluch der Karibik nur in einer entfallenen Szene mit Elizabeth, die aber auf der DVD als Extra vorhanden ist. *Viele Fans der Trilogie waren enttäuscht dass James gestorben ist, da es überflüssig und unnötig war. Die Autoren meinten darauf, dass es den Tod in Fluch der Karibik nicht gibt und jeder wieder zurückkommen kann. Es ist jedoch in Fremde Gezeiten und in Salazars Rache nicht geschehen; daher ist es wahrscheinlich dass James' Tod bleibt. *Norrington hat in Fluch der Karibik und Pirates of the Caribbean - Fluch der Karibik 2 eine Hauptrolle und spielt eine wichtige Schlüsselrolle. In Pirates of the Caribbean - Am Ende der Welt hat er eine kleinere Rolle die jedoch auch gekürzt wurde da die Szene mit dem Gouverneur namens "Swann Song" entfallen ist Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Lieutenant Kategorie:Commodore Kategorie:Admiral Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Royal Navy Kategorie:Mitglied der East India Trading Company Kategorie:Verstorben (PotC – Am Ende der Welt) Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kapitän Kategorie:Hauptcharakter